Green Book: Pulled Into a New World
by Dark 7 Thunder
Summary: Pulled out of his world Job now has to get used to this new way of life, or will he die due to monsters, humans, goddesses, or will he make it out alive? Please leave a review for how you think I can make this story better; It would really help. Disclaimer I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia only my OCs.
1. Prologue

**This story is, I think it would be called a revised version of the original story I made a couple of years ago, and I'm hoping this will be better than the original one, and If you want to take a look at the original, I'm renamed it World Rewrite.**

 **Well, here we go, I hope you all in joy.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games, only any OCs I add to it.**

* * *

 **Talk** "Cheese"

 **Thought** 'Cheese'

* * *

 _Pulled Into a New World~_

 **Prologue: Beginning**

* * *

Time 10:00 am.

"Yes, the upgrades for the CR-Units will be delivered there in about three or so hours." Said a light color male teen in a polite tone setting at a desk holding a telephone in his right hand and looks to be around fifteen years old, he is wearing a white T-shirt with black sweatpants, has black neck-length hair, and brown eyes. He is leaning back in a chair with his right hand behind his head, and a smile on his face. "So, may you now tell me why you had me design half of them, if not three-fourths of these mecha suits for teenage girls? Don't you think that adult women would be more suited for the work the suits are made for?" He asked while narrowing eyes. "That is all I can do with the upgrades for now. I hope it meets your expectations."

"..."

"Well then, if there is any problem with the armor you just have to call." Job said as the call began to come to an end.

"..."

"Yes, and you have a nice day too." And then he hangs up the phone.

The teen picks up a book on the desk with the name **Job** written on the front of it.

Job opens the book and starts to write some stuff down, after a couple of minutes or so, he closes the book and places it back on the deck.

"Well, I don't have anything else to do right now, so I think I'll go for a jog." The five-foot-eight tall boy says as he gets up and starts to walk out of the bedroom to the living room. "Hey Lily, I'm going to be going for a jog in a bit, so go ahead and start shutting down some stuff." He said out loud as a blue hologram girl appears on a disk-like device on his deck.

The blue hologram girl name Lily looks to be around the age of fourteen with an average breast size. **(I don't know how to word it more subtle than that, but if you think I could have done better, then can you tell me how I could word these type of things better.)** She has light blue skin and dark blue hair that goes halfway down her back. Lily is also wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt that goes halfway down her stomach and dark blue shorts that are above her thighs, she as light blue socks that go up to around her legs, dark blue sneakers, and a smile on her face.

"Yes, Master," Lily responded. "also I'm still having trouble finding data on what JGSDF are using the CR-Units and the prototype CR-Unit WL is for yet," Lily says as Job walks into the bathroom. "I wonder where they keep their data at."

After a couple of minutes, Job came back out of the bathroom. "Don't worry too much we'll find out soon or later about what's they're using the suits for and until then," he said while heading to the bedroom to grab his jacket. "Lily, can you put in an order for toilet paper please I'm going to need some more soon." Job said walking into his bedroom, and after another couple of minutes he came out in a black coat and heads for the front door so he could start his jogging.

"Okay, Master. By the way, you got a message from miss Itsuka." Lily says in a cheerful tone smiling.

"Tell her I'll get back to her tomorrow." He said in a tired voice.

"Okey dokey macaroni." Lily says just before Job walked out the door.

* * *

Time 10:30 am.

Job is jogging through some woods near his house until something to the right of his vision catches his eye.

In the grass near a tree trunk on the ground lies a purple stone with a semi-bright purple glow to it.

As Job bents down to pick up the strange stone the glowing coming off of it begins to dim, and as he touches it and he can feel strange energy coming off of it.

Job notices that it seems to be a diamond with a power symbol in it.

'Why is this strange purple diamond out here and what is with the power button symbol in it, and what was that strange energy coming from it?' He thinks while looking at it for a bit longer, before putting it in his coat pocket so he can look at it later and starts his jogging back up.

As Job begins to start his jog again the purple stone in his pocket begins to glow. ' _I think I he will be the right one for the job~.'_ Came the thoughts of a mischievous female voice coming from the purple stone. _'Soon the game will begin~.'_ As the diamond in his pocket stops glowing.

* * *

Time 12:00 pm.

"Lily, I'm back." As he closes the door and goes to the kitchen.

"You making yourself some food Master?" Lily asked. "Hey, how about we go to a movie now. I heard that there a few new scary movies playing today. Do you want to go watch some with me with me, Master?" She asked while waiting for him to walk out of the kitchen. "You can get yourself something while we are out."

"Sure, why not, it sounds like fun," As he walks out of the kitchen. "but first give me ten minutes to take a shower and then I need to do something before we go." Job says as he walks into his bedroom to grab some clean clothes then goes into the bathroom.

After ten minutes Job came out of the bedroom wearing a white T-shirt with and black shorts then walks into his bedroom and pulls out the purple diamond from his coat pocket.

"What's that thing?" Lily asked in a questioning tone. "Whatever it is, it looks beautiful, what is that a diamond? Where did you get a diamond?" She asked again questioning look.

"I found it on the ground in the park while I was going jogging, it was giving off some weird energy before, so I brought it home. I'm going to put it in the scanner and see what we find out." Job says as he puts the diamond into the machine that looks like a giant soda can, but six-time bigger. "There we go. Now we should find out what is in a while, but for now, we'll go ahead and head to the movie. Lily keep me inform about whatever is found out about it while we're out." Job said as he put on a weird looking watch.

The watch has a rectangular shape and is one inch thick and four by two inches in length, with a black strap going around his wrist. **(Not too sure how to measure stuff in this type of case, so I hope you get the picture and if someone could tell me how to write it better thanks, and I hope you got the idea of it so far.)**

"Poi." Lily said as she appears on the watch.

"Okay, let's go." He says as they go and the door is closed behind them.

Once the door closed the diamond lit up brightly for a moment before diming to a low glow. _'Now it's time to begin preparations to start the new game, heehee~.'_

* * *

Time 9:00 pm.

"That was quite a lot of fun, right Lily?" Job asked in a relaxed voice.

"It sure was master." Lily replied in a happy tone while her hologram self appeared laying flat on the watch. "Can we do this again sometime?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

"Sure, but for now I got one hour till the live steam starts, what should I do till then." He said then sat on a couch in front of the TV "Hey Lily, is there any data on that weird diamond yet?"

"Nop," Lily replied sadly as she stretches out her right hand in front of herself, and slides it to the left as three hologram screens pop up in front of her as she lies there. "it does have a strange energy signature coming off of it, but that's all I've been able to get so far, and even that's not much use with how little energy that is coming off of it." Lily said while moving her right hand again but going the opposite way this time.

"Well, I'm going to try and see what I can find out about the diamond another way and to try and get some more information from it." Job said as he walks into the bedroom, He goes to the machine to pull the purple stone out.

' _Now, it's time t-'_ The mischievous female voice said before she was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking and the living room lights going out as the room goes dark. _'I wonder what happening out there?'_ The voice said in a wondering tone.

"Master, the sensors are picking up on an intruder in the house," Lily said still on the watch but standing now and has her hand up with five hologram screens all with static on all of them. "And it appears they tuck out the camera. I can't see what they look like, but they seem to have a massive amount of power." Lily said as she puts her hand down and the screens disappear as she goes from her seat on the watch to a hologram projector on the Jobs desk so she can see out his door.

As Lily stands there looking through the doorway into the dark living room, she can see the shadowy figure of someone standing in the middle of the dark room for a couple of seconds before turning to face her direction and starts walking this way.

As the figure cloaked in shadows walked in Lily direction, She calculated that the figure should be five foot and eleven inches, and they seem to be wearing a Lolita style dress thanks both the help of her sensors and the items the shadowy figure passed as they walked, and the outline in the shadow around their dress.

Lily can also see the shadowy outline of a pistol in the figures left hand.

As this is happening, Job is looking at the front of his bed for something.

When Lily heard some movement to the left of her, she turns to see Job searching at the front of his bed before pulling out his pistol and turning to walk up to her.

"Do you mind telling me who the f**k you are before I blow your brain out of that little head of your?" Job asked as he points his pistol at the figure in front of the doorway now but still covered in shadows.

"..." The figure is now standing just outside of doorway still cover by shadows, hands down to their sides, but pistol still in their left hand. "..."

"Oh, so you think I'm joking?" Job Asked the shadowy figure.

"..." The figure brings their left arm up out of the shadows revealing ivory skin holding a Flintlock Pistol that Lily was able to figure out. "..."

As the shadowy figure prepared to shot the purple stone in the machine began to glow brighter and brighter. "What going on Lily?!" Job yelled as he brought up his arms to block out the bright light.

"I don't know master," Lily said now on her hands and knees on top of the watch. "but the diamond is giving out a large amount of energy now!" She stated as the light got brighter and Job vision went black and his consciousness faded. To avoid as much damage to the watch as possible Lily power down most of the watch and was forced to hide inside because of it.

" _That is quite enough."_ Said the female voice in a serious tone. _"Sorry, but I can't just have you kill my new to- I mean hero, now can we~?"_ Said the voice in a playful now tone. _"Well, it's time that I start my game, and as for you, I think I'll send you to another world as well, have fun~."_ She said as a piece of red and black dress the figure was wearing disappeared. _"Now that's done, it's time to begin the game.~!"_

* * *

 **Well, what do you think of the story so far, Good, bad? Well, either way, I hoped you enjoyed. I went sending my OC to another world because I thought it would be the easier for my still first story, so I hope you all leave a review of how I am doing this time so far and what you thought was good, bad, or wear it feels like the story went off some. Depending on what the reviews say, I might redo the prologue a bit.**

 **I may also make this rated: M because this story is also going to be used to test other types of characters (some of them will be of darker backgrounds) for future stories I'm hoping to make.**

 **The next time this story should be updated is in three months, I'm hoping at least.**

 **Well, see you all next time, bye.**

 **P.S. I will be putting out updates for when I release a new chapter and other stuff on my twitter Dark7Thunder1, or my Discord : /** **SKZprSM** **and maybe I'll answer some questions you have about my story. My hope is to start writing a lot more stories at some point.**

* * *

 **End Prologue: Be-**

* * *

 _Back at Jobs house, the front door opens and a male figure enters the house._ _**"Well then, it appears you started your little game already World Heart, but I wonder how he will last."**_ _The figure said as he walked around the house._

 _As the figure was looking around, he found the broken window and picks up a piece on the ground with his right hand._ _**"Well now, it seems like someone else also wanted to mess with your plans too."**_ _He said as the figure toss the piece of glass over his right shoulder._

 _The figure then walked into the bedroom and felt a large amount of energy dissipating._ _**"All, so this is where you transported him. Well, I know what you were planning to do with the boy, but I decided to change your plans a bit. I just wish I could have seen the look on your face when you got there~."**_ _The figure said as he walked to the front_ _door._ _**"I**_ _ **wonder what you will do now little goddess~."**_

 _When The figure stepped outside the front door a black pillar with red ones and zeros appears around him before shortly disappearing just mysteriously as it appeared before the figure few off into the sky and disappearing._

 _The only thing that could be seen before he disappeared was the back of his multi-color hair, Blonde in the middle, lilac-blue to the left of it, light blue to the right of it, white to the left of the lilac blue color, and green to the right of the light blue._

* * *

 _ **End Prologue: False Beginning.**_


	2. Chapter 1: ?

**I made some minor changes to the Prologue, and I'm sure you don't need to go back and reread it, I just thought I should tell you.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games, only any OCs I add to it.**

* * *

 **Talk** "Cheese"

 **Thought** 'Cheese'

* * *

 _Pulled Into a New World~_

 **Chapter 1: ?**

* * *

 **Open story**

 _ERROR_

 _Story open_

 **Wait, what happen here. Activate rewrite.**

 _ERROR_

 _Access denied_

 **Force rewrite.**

 _ERROR_

 _Access denied_

 **Begin story.**

* * *

 **14 Days.**

Time ?:? ?.

"Groans..." Job is laying face down on the ground, and he starts to push himself up off the ground. "What happen, I feel like I fell from the top of a three-story building." Says as Job opens his Mint Green color eyes with white power symbols in them. "Where am I?" Job said as he closes his eyes, but when he opens them up again their back to being brown. "Ow, what happens to me? Lily you there?" Job asked as he looks down to see a very damaged watch.

"Ye. m..ter." Lily respond but there some static in her voice, she tries to appear on the screen, but the screen is to baddy damaged for it to work.

Job manages to get on one knee. "Lily, run a scan and find out how much damage the watch has taken." He asked while trying to balancing himself as he tries to stand up. "Then, if you think you can check the damage to my body."

"Yes, master!" Lily responds as she is scanning. "Damage to the watch is seventy-six percent, so I can't scan your body right now." She said while doing repairs on it. "You'll have to fix most of it later." She said in a sad tone. "So I can't help you much."

"Sigh, well I guess I should start to- what the-" Job said looking at a blue blob with some dog-like features. 'What in the h**l is this thing?' He thinks as he slowly steps back. It doesn't seem that the blue blob has spotted him yet, so Job slowly hind behind a bush, so the blue blob didn't see him. He starts looking around and in the distance he sees a weird closed up flower walking around on two legs. 'What happened to me. Did I get transported to another world? What is kind of beginner fanfic is this?' Job thinks as he starts to walk in a random direction through the forest until he finds footprints on the ground. 'If I follow these footprints I should be able to find my way out of this forest and figure out I am." Job said as he begins to follow the tracks.

Looking back where Job was laying we can see a two-feet deep and six-feet wide crater.

* * *

Time ?:? ?.

Job is standing behind a tree looking at a guarded purple gate; It as two guards keeping watching over it. 'Should I try to find another way around, or go up and say hi?' He thinks while still looking at the gate. "..." He stands there thinks for a bit longer. "F**k it" Job cursed while walking up to the guards. "How's it going?" He asks with hands behind his head.

"And who might you be stranger?" Guard 1 asked in a questioning male voice. "You don't look like you from around here." He says while looking at Job top to bottom.

Job shrug his shoulders. "Just came from the forest is all." He said while watching to see what their reaction is.

The guards look at Job white shirt and black shorts with a lot of tears. "Are you okay Sir?" Guard 2 asked in a questioning female voice. "With that amount of damage to your clothes, I would think you would be seriously injured, but you look just fine." She stated now with a questioning look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little tired is all." He says in a carefree tone.

"Okay, if you say so." Guard 1 respond.

"So, do you mind if I go in?" Job asked them.

The guard looks him over one more look each other nod their heads in agreement that he doesn't look dangerous. "Yes, you may enter Planeptune." And with that, they move aside, and the gate opens.

"Thank you." Job thanks them then starts to walk in but stops and turns and looks at the guards. "Hey, what time is it and where's the Library at?" He asked while putting his hands in his coat pockets. "If you mind that is."

"Hmm... it's twelve o'clock AM and here a map to the Library." Guard two said giving Job a hand-drawn map.

"Thanks." Job said taking the map from her hand and then walk through the gate.

As he is walking Job starts looking around and see how buildings have a purple color scheme. "Man, someone's got a thing for purple." He said. "I wonder if purple turns them on?" He question.

"From wh.. little I can s..n so far it seems li.. the technology here .. far too advanced to be ...th," Lily said. "we should be c...ful. We don't know what …. are capable of, .. what t..y will do to u.."

All Lily gets as a response is a grunt from Job.

* * *

Time 12:15 am.

"So, what's the plan?" Lily asked in her more normal voice.

"Well, first we're going to the library, so I can find out where we are at zackly, see what their history is and then try to survive this world." Job said now walking into what he guesses is the Library. "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

Time 5:00pm.

"Okay. So far we're in the Land of Purple Progress Planeptune one of the four-nation of Gamindustri, ruled by a goddess called Purple Heart." Job says as he closes the book he was reading. "The money here is called credits, and I was about learned how they work, for the most part, so we should be fine with using credits for the most part." Job said as he looks at some books beside him that he read. "I got the basics down on the monsters here mostly and how Guild works." Job said as he to look at the damaged watch. "And the place we were in was called the Virtue Forest."

"You're taking this all in quite easily," Lily said in a deadpan tone. "aren't you a little worry about what will happen to?" She asked.

"I don't have time to freak out." Job states as he stands up and starts walking. "I have to change my way of living in order to survive." He says while walking through the book selves. "I didn't run away from that godforsaken orphanage years ago for nothing. Well, I time to find out where the Guild is and earn some credits. " Job said as he walks up to the librarian, and asked her. "Miss, do you know where the Guild is I'm new here, so I don't know my way around." Job asked her with his arm crossed and on the desk.

"Yes, I do Sir." The librarian said in a polite female voice. "Here a map to the Guild." She said giving him a map.

"Thanks." Job says as he leaves. "Bye."

* * *

Time 5:30 pm.

Job is now standing in front of a building with a sign that reads Guild. 'Well, that is quite a blunt way of showing it.' He thinks as he walks into the Guild and sees just how big it is from the inside. Job see some people just hanging out with other people, some looking at what might be the quest board. He goes up to the lady behind the desk. "Hey, I'll like to register as a Guild Member, can you help me?" He asked her.

"Yes Sir, I can help you with that." She answered in a joyful tone and hands over the paperwork to Job. "Just fill this out, and you will become an official Guild Member." She said tilting her head with a big smile.

"Got it." He said as Job goes to find a seat so he can fill out the paperwork and after he sat down and began to fill out the paper, he was surprised how easy it is to become a Guild Member.

When Job was done filling it out the paperwork, he stood up and walked up to the desk. "Are you done filling it out already Sir or is it you need help?" She asked looking at him while smiling.

"No, I'm done filling it out." Job says now standing at the desk and hands over the papers to her. "Here you go."

She takes the paper and begins to type on the computer, and then hands Job his Guild card. "Here is your Guild card don't lose it, it cost a lot of credits to replace." She tells him.

"I'll make sure I don't and is that where I go to get the quest?" Job asked.

"Yes it is, sir." She confirmed in a cheerful tone.

"Thanks." He said and heads to the board. "..." Job is looking at a few quests that he thinks he could handle. 'If I understand how to do this right.' He puts his hands up to the board, and as Job does this, a screen pops up with a message that says **"Accept quest"** with **'Yes'** or **'No'** under it and presses yes. "Good, so I got that to work." He says and then goes and picks out a couple before he begins to leave the Guild. "Well, this should be fun."

"Have a nice day." Said the same girl behind the desk.

"You too." Job replied as he leaves the guild. 'This should be fun.'

* * *

Time 11:00 pm.

Job is lying down on a bed in an apartment room he is renting. "Tomorrow we will have to figure out what to do next. Sighs." He said in a tiered voice lying on his back ready to go to sleep. "Night Lily."

"Night master." Lily responded as Job falls asleep.

* * *

 **Question; How old do you all think each character in the Neptunia games is. Thank you ahead of time if you can tell me. It will be really helpful for me.**

 **Please leave a review on how you think the story is going. Like how it compares to the original story (now called World Rewrite), how I'm doing with spelling mistakes, if I'm using some action correctly or not, and other stuff.**

 **Where you can find me.**

 **Twitter Dark7Thunder1**

 **Discord invite:** **/SKZprSM**

 **Temporary Discord invite:** **/jMv7RgH**

 **I'm hoping to use them to be able to talk to a group of people at once, and for those who follow me on twitter, I will be putting up URLs to full version of each chapter one or two days after posting it on Fanfiction. What do I mean full? I don't mean I took some stuff that happens here out, but that Fanfiction doesn't let me use all the stuff I for this story, so I'll be posting it here first, and then giving you the URLs to reread them on my twitter.**

 **Have a nice day, bye.**

* * *

 **End Chapter 1: ?**


	3. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games, only any OCs I add to it.**

* * *

 **Talk** "Cheese"

 **Thought** 'Cheese'

* * *

 _Pulled Into a New World~_

 **Chapter 2: A New Friend**

* * *

13 Days.

Landmass Planeptune.

Time 6:00 am.

"Okay, I wasted around two hours so far since I woke up," Job said as he was walking through the streets of Planeptune thinking of what he is going to do now. "I think it time that I started looking for their junkyard, and see what I can find there to repair the watch for the time being." Job said as he walks in a random direction.

"I'm surprised you took an extra two hours to sleep." Lily said in a voice that now sounded the closest to her voice but in a little deeper tone with a little worry behind it. "Usually you would only take a four-hour nap before starting the day, is this new world tiring you out already?" She asked.

"Well, I was busy all day yesterday reading and trying to earn some credits that I run out of energy." Job said while stretching. "Guess it's time I started getting work done."

* * *

Time 8:00 am.

"Here we are." Job said now standing in front of a junkyard. 'Now, lets see what useful stuff we can find here.' He thinks while picking up and look at some juck. "No this won't do." And tossed it away. "This looks like it would do, but now that I think about it where do I put it?" he asked himself, and as he looks at it it disappears in front of his eyes. "Wh-what the… what happen where did it go?!" Job yell as he looks at his empty hand. 'Now let me think, it happen when I… I wonder?' As he begins to think the piece of junk appears back in his hand. "Interesting." Job said as it disappears again. "This should be quite useful."

* * *

Time 1:00 pm.

"Man that took forever to search through, but at least I got what I need for now." Job said as he was walking out of the junkyard gates.

"So now what are we going to do Master?" Lily asked in a more joyful tone.

"Well first, we're going to go and find a tech store, and see if I can't find some stuff." Job says as he starts walking into a random shop. "Hey, do you know where there's a tech store?"

"Yes sir, go outside and head right until you see a store called Tech on your right?" The male cashier said.

"Thank you and do you know where there's a cheap clothing store at?" Job asked.

"Yeah, it will be a few stores down on the right called Cheap."

…

…

…

'Well, that's quite… interesting.' Job thought as he's walking away. "Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome please come again." The cashier said.

Job then walks out and goes right to where he wants to go. After about three building he sees a young girl four feet in front of him, she looks to be around five years old, She has blonde hair down to her shoulders with blue eyes, and her clothes are quite old and torn in a lot of places. "..." She looks quite down too. She doesn't seem to have noticed that he is standing there.

He then sighs to himself. 'Fine.' He then turns around and heads back to the store, and after ten minutes he returned with a bag in his right hand, and puts it next to the girl and then walks past her.

"..." The girl noticed him this time, but before she could say something he is already two stories down, as he was walking away the girl looked in the bag and saw candy, cereal, and some other stuff. "..." The girl looks at him as he walks with sparkles in her eyes.

* * *

Time 1:30 pm.

Job is now in front of the tech shop and walks in and starts looking around.

"So, what are you looking for here?" Lily asked in a joyful tone.

"Some stuff so I can fix the watch and maybe upgrade it a little with this worlds technology ." He said as he looks at some chips.

…

…

…

After about ten minutes of looking around Job found what he was looking for, and went up to the counter. "I'll like to pay for these."

"Sure." The male clerk said as he scans the stuff and bags them. "That will be ( ) credits."

"Here you go." Job said as he pays and begins to leave.

"Come again." The clerk said.

"Bye." Job said before leaving, after he left the store he looks at himself and asks Lily. "Do you think I should go and get some new clothes now or wait a while?"

"Yes, you should," Lily said in a more stern tone. "I won't be seen with some hippy."

* * *

Time 2:00 pm.

Job is standing in front of Cheap. "Well, now or never." He said, and walks into the store. "Hey, can I get some help?"

"Yes, do you need help sir?" asked a female clerk.

"Yes, can you help me check my size so I can get some clothes?" Job asked.

"Yes, I can help you with that." Replied the clerk.

As this is going on, we can see a pair of blue eyes watching him.

* * *

Time 3:00 pm.

Job is walking through a park in his new clothes. Blue jeans down to his ankles, a short sleeve white shirt, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes. "Well, I should go to the Guild soon so I can get the credits to go to another nation." Job said as he sees a pair of blue eyes watching him from the corner of his vision. 'But first.' He thinks as he goes into an alleyway.

"..." As the girl with blue eyes see him go down the alley, she heads into the alley after him. "..." After she enters the alley, she begins looking around to see where he went but can't seem to find him.

"Hi there." Job said as he hangs upside down from a fire escape ladder behind her as she turns around and sees him there. (I try to find the name for it and that's what I found. Go ahead and tell me if that's the name or how I could have said it better, but really I'm most likely not going to bring it up again.) "So do you mind telling me why you're following me." he asked as he gets off the ladder.

"..." The girl looks scared and tries to make a run for it.

"Hey, where are you going?" Job said as he tries to grab her left arm.

"Pea punch." She said as she punches him in the gut throwing Job into a pile of trash bags ten feet away from where he was standing with his eyes now arsenic color and white power symbols. "Pervert!"

"Ow, you little brat." Job said as he tries to stand up with his eyes back to brown.

"I'm not a brat, my name Peashy!" Peashy said as she runs away.

"Ow." Job said standing up right now. "That little brat, that really hurt, how can a little girl hit so hard." He said while rubbing his gut. "Now that I think about it I should really get myself a weapon." Job said as he starts walking again.

"You got your butt kicked hard, hahaha." Lily said laughing. "One hit KO by what a five-year-old." She said while trying and failing to stop laughing.

"Oh, there a weapon shop down at the end of the alley." Job said as he starts walking tors it.

"Why do you need a weapon?" Lily asked.

"So I can do some of the monster hunting quests." Job replied as he walks into the shop.

"Hello there, how may I help you." Asked the woman behind the desk.

"Yeah, I'll like to get a gun what kinds of guns do you have?" Job asked looking around as well.

After about ten minutes has passed (Because I don't have the time and for that matter don't think I can do it.) he comes out of the weapon shop, and as Job is walking, he starts looking at his gun it's twelve inches long and black. "Well, let's go see how it does." He said and heads to the Guild.

"You going to be testing that on some dogoos, master?" Lily asked. "Hey, I know. How about we get some newbie looking girls, have them fight a bunch of dogoos things and watch as the dogoos have their way with them." She said in a mischievous tone.

"If I could I would Karate chop your forehead." Job said as he heads for the Guild.

"Oh, come on, you know you would love to watch that happen." She said still in her mischievous tone.

"Tempting, but on." He replied.

* * *

Time 8:00 pm.

"Okay, time to head home." Job said while heading to his apartment from the Guild. "Maybe I should get some food from the market first?" He question.

"What do you plan on making, Master?" Lily asked.

"Don't know yet." Job replied. "We'll see when we get there."

As they are talking she spots a pair of blue eyes watching him behind a corner.

"You do know she's there right?" Lily asked in a neutral tone.

"Ignore her for now." He said while walking to the store.

"Okay." She responds.

* * *

Time 9:30 pm.

"How much longer until the pizza is done, Lily?" Job asked while setting the table up.

Beep beep beep

"It's done, Master." Lily said in a joking tone.

"I heard it." He said and heads to oven and takes out the pizza. "Is the Brat still out there?"

"Yep," She said looking out the window to see Peashys' blonde hair and some of her blue eyes. "So what do you plan on doing with her?" Lily asked.

Job walks out of the kitchen as the little girl watches through the window. "Where he going?" She asked herself while looking at the pizza on the table while licking her lips. "That pizza looks good." As Peachy said that a handed then grabs the back of her shirt. "Let go of me!" She yelled as she tries to punch and kick him, but missed every time, because he keeps moving his hand around. "What do you think your doing!?" Peachy yelled as he brings her into the apartment. "You can't do this to me!" She shouts as she is put on a chair and starts to try and run until a plate what a couple of pizza slices on it in front of her.

"Here you go, Brat. Job said before sitting down across from her. "Now eat up." He said as he starts eating.

"My names not brat it's Peashy!" She said with her arms cross. "You did something to it, didn't you." She said while moving it around and looking at it.

"Then go ahead and leave and starve." Job said as he eats.

Peashy looks at him. "Why did you give me this?" She asked in a questioning tone.

"Because you wouldn't stop following me around looking hungry." He said still eating his pizza.

Peashy looks at the pizza a little longer before she starts eating it. "..." Her face brightens up as she eats it after not eating for a couple of weeks.

'The Brat must not eat well.' Job thinks sees her reaction as he continues eating.

Ten minutes later Job puts the plates in the sink while Peashy sits in the chair satisfy with the food as he then walks into another room and five minutes later he comes back into the kitchen, grabs her by the back of her shirt collar and drags her into the living room. "Hey, what are you doing!?" Peashy yelled as she is sat down on the couch while he threw a blanket over her.

"It's almost ten now go to sleep." Job said while walking away to another room.

"You don't have come troll over me."Peashy said while still laying down.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you don't have anyone to help you." Job said with his back still turned to her. "Whether it be that your parents can't keep you, don't like you, don't care for you or they died." He said while heading into another room. "So go to sleep Brat, you're going to take a bath tomorrow." Job said leaving Peashy sitting there with her cheeks puff out but stay there and then lay down started trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Time 10:30 pm.

Job is working on repairing the watch. "So what are you going to do with the girl now?" Lily asked while he worked.

"For now, I'll have Brat wash up then get her some new clothes and then see what happens after that." He said still working on the watch. " I'm gonna need you to shut down while I'm working."

"Okay, have fun." Lily said while powering down.

"Night." Job said before she powers down completely while feeling appears of eyes watching him. Next, to the door behind the wall Peashy was learning in on them. "You know you should be sleeping, right Brat." He asked as he heard her run off as Job sighs. "Well, this should be fun."

* * *

 **Well, how do you thing I did with Peashy so far, I might make some changes depending on the reviews for how you think I did with her. I thought I did quite bad with her, but then I thought 'This is a different situation from the game.' so I hoped it turned out well.**

 **Question; Let me re-ask this a little differently. How old do you all think each character in each Neptunia game, I would really like yours with this. Thank you ahead of time if you can tell me. It will be really helpful for me.**

 **I had another question, but I can't remember what it was and if I do I'll ask it on my twitter.**

 **Where you can find me.**

 **Twitter Dark7Thunder1**

 **Discord invite:** **/SKZprSM**

 **Temporary Discord invite:** **/jMv7RgH**

 **For those who follow me on twitter, I will be putting up URLs to full version of each chapter one or two days after posting it on Fanfiction. What do I mean full? I don't mean I took some stuff that happens out, but that Fanfiction doesn't let me use all the stuff I for this story, so I'll be posting it here first, and then giving you the URLs to reread them on my twitter.**

 **Have a nice day, bye.**

* * *

 **End Chapter 2: A New friend**


	4. Chapter 3: Land of Snow

**Please leave some reviews for this chapter because out of all of them I'm pretty sure I double the size of this one chapter compare to the original one. I'll like you to tell me how I did with the characters in this chapter because I feel like I did more with them than the previous chapters.**

 **So I don't remember why I went with the height I did. I think Job was supposed to be younger and I looked up heights for different ages on google at the time, but anyway, his new height is five-foot-eight. Please tell me if that height sounds good and what's a good website to find heights for people of different ages. Also, I could have sworn at the time Arsenic was some sort of green like color, oh well I change it to Mint Green.**

 **These changes have been added to the previous chapters as well.**

 **Disclaimer, I do not own any of the Hyperdimension Neptunia games, only any OCs I add to it.**

* * *

 **Talk** "Cheese"

 **Thought** 'Cheese'

* * *

 _Pulled Into a New World~_

 **Chapter 3: Land of Snow**

* * *

 **12 Days.**

Landmass Planeptune.

Time 11:00 am.

"Come on Brat the transporter is this way." Job said as he walks in the direction of the transporter with Peashy a little way behind him. Job is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a black jacket, black pants, and black and white shoes.

"I'm not a brat!" Peashy yield while swaging her arms in the air as she catches up to him. "I still hate the color of these clothes." She said while pouting and looking down at clothes.

Peashy is wearing a purple jacket with black lines around the collar, bottom of the jacket, up the zipper, going down each side of the sleeves, and around the end of the sleeves. She is also wearing black pants and a pair of purple and white sneakers.

"When I get the chance, I'll make you some better clothes that you'll like, but for now we're going to Lowee." Job said as he continues walking in the direction of the transporter.

"You can sew?" Peachy asked with a questioning look.

"Yes, he can sew and much more, but we'll keep it at that for now." Said Lily in a mischievous tone as a blue holographic girl appears on the now repeated watch.

"We're almost there so keep up Brat." Job said in a joking tone as he heads up to the transporter.

"It's Peashy!" She said in an angry tone while pouting and catching up to him.

* * *

Landmass Lowee.

Time 11:15 am.

"So what are we doing here in Lowee again?" Lily asked looking around the area.

The group was in a snowy forest heading tours the capital of Lowee.

"Well, I heard how you can use magic here and that Lowee is the most advanced in it," Job said with Peachy walking six feet behind him looking around at the scenery. "So if I can learn how to use or at least how it works."

"It can become a pretty useful weapon if needed or knowing how to stop it." Lily finish with a smiling.

"Yep." Job replied still thinking until Peachy pulled on his sleeve to get his tension. "What do you need Brat?"

"Are we almost there?" She said before pouting. "And I'm not a brat."

Job starts petting her head, as she closes her eyes and begins calming down because of it. "We'll be there soon. Then I'll get us a hotel room or something so you can rest." He said as he stops petting Peashy head to her disappointment. "I'm planning on being here for about a week, so I can learn to use as much magic as I can. I'll also need to see what all you know, so when I start teaching you to fight and homeschooling you." Job said as he begins to see the city. "For now I think it's about time we go and get something to eat."

Peashy nods her head as her stomach begin growing. "What would you like Brat?" Job asked looking down at her.

"I don't know you can choose." She said pouting because of the brat comment.

"Well, I'll see what I can get." Job said as he starts to ask around.

* * *

Time 11:30 am.

Job and Peashy are sitting in a restaurant having some hamburger. " So Brat, what do you think of the hamburger?"

Peashy left eyebrow twitches a little for a second. "It yummy." She said with a smile appearing on her face.

"Good, now then, I guess I'll get us a room, and you will stay there for the time being while I go to the library to see what I can learn about magic." Job said while starting to stand up.

"I don't want to be stuck in a hotel room all day." Said Peashy while flailing her arms around.

"Well, you'll have to stay there for the time being." Job said making Peashy pout. "But, I'll see about getting you some game to play with, ok Brat?" Job asked while looking at her.

"Fine," Peashy said while crossing her arms. "and stop calling me Brat." She said, but before she could say anything else, Job started walking tours the exit, with Peashy jumping off her seat and runs after him. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Time 12:00 pm.

"Okay, so this is where we'll be staying for the time being and tomorrow I'm going to take you to the forest to see how well you can fight." Job said while setting some stuff down and then starts to leave. "Now, I'll be at the library to do some research on magic, so I'll see you later." He said opening the door, until Peachy grads the back of his left pant leg.

"I want to go to." She said while still holding on to his pant leg.

"No your not, you're only going to get bored sitting there and start causing trouble, so you're going to stay here." Job said looking at Peashy. "Got it, Brat?" He said, but she wouldn't let go.

"No, I want to go with you," Peashy said with a determined look. "I won't let you go alone." She said before looking down. "Besides you'll only leave me just like my parents did." She said in a low voice to which Job didn't catch.

Even though he missed what Peashy said he still got the point. "Tell you what, if your good while I'm gone, I'll get us some pizza to eat tonight, sound good?" Job asked, and she started letting go.

"As long as you promise you will come back." Said Peashy as she raises her head to look him.

"I will." Job said and rubbing Peashy head to which she lets go of his pant leg. After he stops rubbing her head job leaves while Peashy goes and sits on the edge of bed closest to the door and stares at the door.

"Peashy seem to be a very lonely girl." Said Lily as Job walks down a set of stairs. "Hey, maybe we should have her go against a group of Dog- ACK!"

Before she could finish her sentence, he pressed a button on the watch to which she is then shocked. "And I think you should stop that sentence before you finish." Job said putting his arm down.

"How did you do that!" Lily asked in an angry voice. "I'm a program you can't hurt me!" She yellow as her hologram appeared with Lily on her back flailing her arms and legs, before another yep come from Lily as she is shocked again.

"I found a few unique items in the junkyard back at Planeptune." Job said with a smirk on his face. "So be prepared to be punishment for now on.

Lily is standing there sticking her tongue out but stop when she saw him hover his finger over the button.

* * *

Time 8:00 pm.

Job walks up some stairs holding a few plastic bags in his left hand heading to his room on the second floor. "Ok, I read as much as I could today on magic, and I think I was about to understand most of it, tho using it is a whole other story." He said as Job stands at the top of the stairs. "I got the Brat some fighting gloves to help protect her hands for when we train tomorrow, so we should be good to go." Standing in front of his door.

Lily appears on the watch. "I wonder if Peashy was a good girl while we were gone." She said. "We were gone for quite a while. Wanna bet she got so bored that she was running and jumping all over the places and mi- ACK!" Lily was saying before getting shocked again by Job.

"You should learn when to shut your mouth now that I can punish you." He said with a smirk on his face. " Anyway, we'll see how good she been in a couple of moment." Job said while putting his hand on the doorknob. "Also, I think you are worst than Brat."

"Well, the place may be a little trashed." Said Lily while preparing for a possible shock but he only shrugged his shoulders to her relief. She is scared of being shocked again due to never feeling pain before till now, and she doesn't like it.

After a couple of seconds, Job opens the door and walks into to see Peashy laying down on the edge of the bed with her feet hanging off the edge sleeping. He sits the bags on the counter in the kitchen area. "Hey Brat time to wake up, we're going to get some pizza." Job said as he takes out some books from the Library from one of the bags and puts them on the room's desk.

Peashy starts to wake up after hearing Jobs' voice. "Oh, your back. What time is it?" She asked while looking around the room for a clock.

"It's a little past eight." He said while turning to her. "Now, get ready, we're going out to get a pizza to bring home." Job said as Peashy stands up putting her hands in the air and stretches.

"Why do I have to go with you?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"I figured you been cooped up in here all day sleeping so I thought you might want to for some fresh air Brat." He said moving some stuff on the table around so they can eat when they come back. "Unless you don't want to come."

"No, I'll come, and it's Peashy." She said standing next to the door.

"Someone seems eager to go." Said Lily in a mischievous tone. "Were you lonely while Master was gone." She said teasing her.

After she said that Peashy checks went redden up some. "No, I wasn't!" She yelled.

"Oh real- ACK!" Lily began teasing her again until Job shock her making Lily fall flat on her face to Peashy's amusement. "Owie."

"We're leaving now." He said heading torses the door. "Come on Brat."

"Ok." She said while smiling but her left eye twitching ever so slightly as they go through the door while Job closes and locks it.

"So what do you want on your half of the pizza?" He asked looking down at her.

They continue talking as they walk.

* * *

 _Void Area._

" _Who did this?!"_ Yelled an angry female voice. _"Who messed with my world! I had this all planned out, but then someone had to come and ruin all of my hard work!"_ She continues yelling into the void like area.

As the voice continues yelling a white glowing slim female figure begin appearing in the void; The glowing figure looks to be five-foot-four, glowing white hair down to her waist C size breast with Mint Green orbs where its eyes would be with white power symbols in them and their arms crossed.

" _I bet it was one of the World Goddesses from one of the other universe."_ The figure said while tilting her head up and putting her left hand on their chin. _"Wait a minute."_ All of a sudden she remembers something as she looks straight up with her arms at their side and hands balled up. _"AUTHOR!"_

 **What?**

" _You know what!"_ The figure yelled. _"I thought we had an agreement that I would have come troll over this world so I can make them have se- I mean to have them do adventure I would make up."_ The figure was saying with a light shade of pink on its face area and trying to look away from the author which is quite hard since she can't see him before looking straight up again. _"Just look at how boring this is."_ She said trying to hide her mistake.

 **You mean for your porn stash.**

Right after that was said the female figure face area went cherry red while flailing her hands in front of herself, but before she could say anything, the author started talking again.

 **Anyways, I don't know what is going on I've been locked out of almost everything that has to do with change back to how it was set up. There shouldn't be anyone more powerful than the author when it comes to writing the story.**

The female figure brights her head down while putting her right hand on their chin. _"Then who messed with my-"_

 **Live porn video.**

The glowing figure looks back up with cherry red blush on her cheeks again staring daggers into the void above her. _"I was not making a live pron video!"_ She denied while the top of her head was pushed down a little bit and moving as if someone had their hand on her head. All she could do was look away while grumbling to herself while redness on her face grow and saying. _"No good lousy author."_

 **Don't worry I'll try and figure out what's going on, bye for now Zero.**

Zero floats there grumbling to herself for a couple of minutes with her cheek goes back to being cherry red. _"I hate him so much."_

* * *

Time 8:30 pm.

Job and Peashy are walking up the stairs to the second floor while he was holding the pizza in his left hand and using the other to dig into his pocket for the key while she had a big smile on her face. "Pizza pizza yummy, yummy pizza." Peashy sang while they stood there in front of their room door.

Job open in the door and Peashy runs in followed by him carrying the pizza in his left hand and the room key in the other. "Come on and set the pizza down already." She said taking a seat at the table. "I'm hungry."

"Ok, ok I'm working on it give me a sec." Job said sitting the pizza on the table, then taking off his watch and putting on the table as well, he then opens up one of the plastic bags from earlier, pulling out a pack of paper plates.

"You two seem to be having fun." Said Lily in a joyful tone.

"Yep." Said Peashy while smiling waiting for Job to give her her plate.

Job pulled out two paper plates and sat down at the table across from Peashy handing her a plate. "Here you go, Brat." He said as she took the plate from his hand.

"Peashy." She said with her left eyebrow twitching little before picking up a couple of slices and then starts eating.

The rest of the meal was pretty uneventful and after they were done eating Peashy sat on the floor watching TV, while Job was sitting down on the couch reading some books he rented out from the library and Lily sitting on the watch screen leaning against an invisible wall next to him watching TV along with Peashy.

* * *

Time 10:00 pm.

"Ok, it's time to go to bed Brat go brush your teeth and get change." Job said while getting up and walking next to Peashy.

"Ok." Replied Peashy with a tired voice getting up and grabbing some clothes, heading to the bathroom. After five minutes she came out in her purple pajamas and heads to the bedroom. "Good night." Said Peashy as she heads into the bedroom, gets on the bed before laying down and trying to fall asleep.

Job looks into the bedroom through the door to make sure Peashy is laying down. "Night Brat." then goes back to sitting on the couch and reading his books some more.

"Well, that was fun." Said Lily as her hologram body pops up on the watch. "So, then are you going to bed soon?"

"I'll be heading to bed in a couple of hours so don't worry." Job said while continuing to read his book. "Good night Lily."

"Night Master." Replied Lily before disappearing back into the watch.

As Job is reading, he hears the sound of a heavy object falling over in the bedroom. He gets up and walks and looks inside and what Job saw was the nightstand next to the bed knocked over with Peashy on her stomach with her right foot off the bed where the nightstand was. 'Wow, she fell asleep fast, and Brat has a strong kick even in her sleep.' He thinks while heading back to the couch 'Well, I get a feeling that the days to come are going to be quite fun.' Job thinks as he sits down. 'I wonder how she'll do with the monster in the morning.' He thinks as he starts reading again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review on how you think the story is going. Like how it compares to the original story (now called World Rewrite), how I'm doing with spelling mistakes, if I'm using some action correctly or not, and other stuff.**

 **How did I do with the characters in this chapter?**

 **I'm going to make this story M Rated because I have some ideas for future chapters and I want to make sure that whether it be sexual, gory or just too dark that I can do it and know it's rated correctly and to make sure you all are prepared and not surprised when it happens. I'll be changing it a couple a day after this chapter is out.**

 **A question I still have; How old do you think each character in each Neptunia game, I would like to know how old you think they are, and I already saw a video for how old the CPUs might be, but how old do you think the humans are? Thank you ahead of time if you can help me.**

 **Where you can find me.**

 **My Twitter Dark7Thunder1.**

 **The links to my Discord will be there since can't show them for some reason.**

 **For those who follow me on twitter, I will be putting up URLs to full version of each chapter one or two days after posting it on Fanfiction. What do I mean by that? I mean doesn't let me use all the stuff I for this story, so I'll be posting it here first, and then giving you the URLs to reread them on my twitter.**

 **I'll then put the URLs on my Discord two days after putting them on Twitter.**

 **Have a nice day, bye.**

* * *

 **End Chapter 3: Lan-**

* * *

 _" **HAHAHA!"** Laugh a figure cover in the shadows with only his multicolor hair showing. **"Oh man, Zero reaction was priceless!"** The figure continued to laugh while falling over onto his back as tears started coming out of his eyes._

 _"Don't you think you're being a little childish with all that laughing (...)?" A female voice asked while walking out of a door of shadows._

 _The voice is revealed to be a girl that looks to be fifteen years old with fair skin with wristband size tattoo on her right wrist, a flat chest, emerald eyes, and light brown hair down to her waist with bangs that reach down to her eyes. She is wearing a light blue and dark blue bikini with shorty short jeans with pockets on both sides and is also unbuttoned and unzipped, with a pink phone in the left pocket and a black ring on her right ring finger._

 _" **Don't be such a spoilsport Iffy." **Said the shadowy figure as he tries to stop laughing while standing up. **"You know you liked Zeros' reaction too."**_

 _"Yeah, what's your point, I think all World Heart's are a b**ch." Said Iffy while walking up next to him with her hands at her sides._

 _" **How is Twilight going with her universe fusion experiment going?"** Asked the figure while stretching his arms._

 _"She isn't getting much closer." Said Iffy while putting her left hand on her hip. "You should have seen the number of universes that were destroyed by her experiment, hehe!" She said laughing at the end a little. "So how's the world itself doing since you been so instead in it since you started messing with Zero?" Iffy asked looking at the giant light blue orb underneath them._

 _" **It's been quite a lot of fun watch and see what happens."** He said looking down then looking back up. **"Well time we left, I got some planning to begin." **The figure said heading tours the door of shadows with Iffy right behind him._

 _"So whos lives do I have to ruin this time?" She asked walking behind him and disappearing into the door of shadow._

* * *

 _ **End Chapter 3: Land of Snow**_


	5. Updates

_Pulled Into a New World~_

 **Updates**

* * *

 **I do not plan on rewriting or killing this story I'm just making some updates.**

 **I think I'm actually halfway done with the next chapter I'm just having a hard time with some fight scenes in it. Trying to do the best I can with making the fight scenes for the next chapter. That is mostly why it's not out yet. I don't think it will be that good, but I hope you still enjoy it.**

 **Another reason is I been driving my mom around all over the place, so I been to tried to try and write or even really think about how to write this story for what going on this time of the story.**

 **From what I was able to find, there is nothing that says that I can't have multiple accounts, at least as long as I don't use it to attack other people (That part I saw for Wattpad). If I'm wrong, please tell me then I'll most likely yet rid of it, but till then I got another account on here called Black 7 Lighting where I will be making stories that have to do with OCs from in their world work in their world. Like the new story, I'll be putting out soon that has an OC from the RWBY world doing stuff in the RWBY world. I'll be putting a story up there in a couple of days.**

 **When I update the next part of this story, I will delete this update for the chapter.**


End file.
